


Prisoner of War

by foxface333ChocolateLabrador (Sophie7Jasmine), Sophie7Jasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Starvation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/foxface333ChocolateLabrador, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/Sophie7Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief look at Draco’s thoughts as a prisoner in Malfoy Manor in Deathly Hallows, and his growing feelings for Luna. Mentions of LuciusxNarcissa, pre-DracoxLuna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner of War

**A/N: Edited February 2015**

Summary: Brief look at Draco’s thoughts as a prisoner in Malfoy Manor in Deathly Hallows, and his growing feelings for Luna.

Warnings: Angst, mentions of violence, torture and starvation

Pairings: Mentions of LuciusxNarcissa, pre-DracoxLuna

PRISONER OF WAR

Draco lived in fear. He breathed fear. He WAS fear. His every waking moment was spent in servitude to a mad Dark Lord and his crazy sidekick, who was also his Aunt Bella. They had invaded his home, reduced his beloved father to a mockery, and disrespected his mother.

And then there was Luna. Draco had never paid Loony-Luna any attention at Hogwarts, unless to mock her crazy beliefs of course. Yet he was now convinced it were HE that were mad, and she who were sane.

How else could it be that he had once dreamed of serving the Dark Lord, and Luna still smiled every time he brought her food to the dungeon?

How else could it be that Ollivander survived, sentenced to live out his days in the gloomy cold dungeons, his old age and frail body doomed?

How else could it be that Draco, who had lost all hope, now, looked to a day when Potter and his Gryffindorks saved the day?

How else could it be that Draco found himself smuggling food and blankets down to the dungeon, or just sneaking down to spend time with Luna?

Her waifish appearance and vacant eyes had become a source of comfort to Draco, and he knew that he could no longer envision a future without her.

So Draco vowed that if the chance ever came to save Luna (and Ollivander, who Draco was somewhat fond of as one prisoner to another) then he would do whatever possible to ensure it happened.

**A/N: As always, I love requests, just see my Bio/Profile for more info :)**


End file.
